


Mariposa (en Havana)

by izzylawliet



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: A night of infidelity.





	Mariposa (en Havana)

**Author's Note:**

> Mariposa (en Havana) by Si*Se
> 
> Another instance in which I listen to a song on repeat and let it bring out whatever it can in me and let it flow into something for you.
> 
> I wrote this with the intention of letting you decide who you want to be the person that Hongbin is with. I personally see one person, but I won't let that affect what you might see.

Hongbin’s breath stutters when those long fingers slip underneath his shirt, and he’s left breathless when they finally dip down into his pants. His fingers are curling into black tresses that reach down to broad shoulders his fingers had just been curled into. He’s hoping that he’s not left waiting any longer. Every bit of him had been aching for this, every bit of him had been hoping for this from the moment that their hands had slipped together in the dance with music so sensual that Hongbin knew he shouldn't have agreed to it. But his boyfriend hadn’t wanted to come downstairs, hadn’t wanted to dance or drink and now, now Hongbin, with his mind fogged from the few glasses of wine he had, is giving into another man who is pressing him against the clay bricked wall of some building somewhere. There is music trailing from the hotel’s restaurant not far from where they are, and Hongbin swears he hears people walking past the alleyway that they stand, but the man is keeping him in place with his mouth and his hands and everything was making him dizzy. 

_ I have a boyfriend _ , Hongbin whispers against lips that were pressing firmly to his own, draining him of his will to pull away and reutrn to the room upstairs where he knew his boyfriend to be waiting. 

_ Do you want to stop? _

That voice is so husky now, and it makes Hongbin whine softly, his back arching for a moment before his hips are pressing to be closer, trying with all he was to attach himself to this man and never let go. They’d been so close when they’d danced and yet Hongbin is wishing that the man had never asked him to dance in the first place. 

_ No _ .

The word leaves his mouth before he could stop himself and yet Hongbin feels no regret as he feels those hips rolling against his. There was no more hesitation in the man’s touch and Hongbin is almost laughing as he tips his head back to rest it against the wall. Everything around him disappears, all sound and sights, and smells, everything that didn’t have to do with this man whose name he still did not know. 

_ Hongbin _ . He whispers to spur the other to tell him his name. 

The name whispered in response was enough to cause Hongbin to release another small sound, another keen of his back, almost painful, but he’s trying to get as close to the man as he could. Everything inside of him is  _ hot _ and he’s wanting his clothes to be ripped off of him already, wants those hands all over him because they were no longer dipping down into his pants like they had been. Now they’re just driving him insane by touching everywhere  _ else _ .

_ Please… _

Begging was not below Hongbin. 

_ I have you, love _ . 

Those words are almost ironic, but Hongbin can’t be bothered to care. He’s keening into the man still, his leg lifting on its own accord while he tries to press his clothed erection to the other for some friction, anything. Hands slide over his skin now, more firmly and Hongbin is sure that he’s not the first one to be pressed up against this wall by this man. He seems too experienced, too knowledgeable. But is everything that Hongbin feels he has ever missed out on. It’s everything that’s  _ right _ . He was so much more  _ right _ than the boyfriend he knows would be sleeping by this time of night. The moon is high in the sky, but Hongbin has no desire to go home. 

_ Take me home with you _

His words whisper through the night, but he’s not having any inkling of shame wisp through him. He knows that this was how he wants to spend his night. 

So that’s how they are. They’re curled up together, their bodies entangled, breathes mingled in ways that Hongbin should only ever share with his beloved. Skin was hot and heated, sweat slicking movements together that only made grabbing at one another even harder, but it’s like a game that both were excellent players at. Smiles are shared just as often as sounds of pleasure are and as often as sighs of relief are when they can finish in each other’s arms. It’s a beautiful tranquility that’s spread over them and Hongbin finds no regret in his actions as he’s brought into an embrace that serves to make him feel safe and almost  _ loved _ if this wasn’t a complete stranger whose name was all he knew. 

But it’s okay because tomorrow he’ll return to his boyfriend and they’ll be leaving the island the day after that. It’s okay. 

_ It’s okay _ . 


End file.
